Singing My Heart Out
by SLCMangel
Summary: "singing in front of a crowd wasn't so bad after all. Especially when you sing your heart out so someone could hear it." It was sort of a songfic. All human and a little OOC. :  Rating T just to be safe. Enjoy and Review.


**AN: Second Fanfic! Yay! The song used is not mine. It was Taylor Swift's song. It is kinda a songfic. The characters belong to talented Ms. Stepahine Meyer. And it is a little OOC and it is ALL HUMAN! WOO! Yeah! :P Sorry for the Errors!**

Sing My Heart Out

I .HATE . THIS. .DAY. It was Monday today and the fact that it was raining added up to my boiling temper. I could see that it will be an off day today. This morning, my alarm clock was destroyed by my cat so it didn't wake me up. Luckily, my mom woke me up. Then after that I descended on our stairs and ended up being tripped on the fifth to the last step landing on my butt which still hurts. My tongue got burned by the coffee and I got my toes injured on the corner of the chair. You think that's all? No. Not really. When I was on my way to my truck, I slipped on the floor and I almost planted my face on the ground if my dad didn't help me. See. I'm EXTREMELY LUCKY. So I know that it will not be the nicest day. The fact that I was going to school maximizes the possibility of being injured. Let us just say that I was not the most graceful person on earth. But then I saw something rather SOMEONE that changed my mind.

Oh My Goodness! The man of my dreams just walked past me. He was so perfect! His eyes could capture every living creature with one single stare that seemed to be painted in his angelic face. His lips and smile that haunted me in my dreams and makes my knees weak every time he graces me with it. The fact that he was so smart and polite makes him more perfect. If that's even possible. He was MINE…..

Yeah right! Keep dreaming Bella! Well, all those things that I've said are true…. Okay, okay. Except the 'Mine'. Happy?

Anyway, the one that I was talking about is Edward. I know that I had made it quite clear that I have a crush on this guy…. BIG TIME. Well, I always had a crush on him ever since we were just kids up to now. You couldn't blame me though. He was very attractive and smart to the point that I did not know if it is even legal. He is illegally charming.

We used to be best buds when we were younger. We lived a few houses apart and we were the only kids at the same age around our block so we were bound to be friends. I remember he would go to our house every day to pick me up with his bike that had a mini sidecar for me. Then we would play at their backyard that had a swing and mini club house set up by his father. We laughed and played all day long until my mom picks me up in the afternoon. We were really close until we were about eight. Edward transferred to another school. We still played but it later become scarce until it stopped. I was really sad and we only see each other every now and then. We are not as close as we used to. Well, I felt like we were both totally different person now so it's quite impossible to be close to him like we used to. It's not like I could say 'Hey can we play in your backyard again?' He would probably look at me like I was insane. Did I mention that it would be silly to ask that because we are already juniors?

After a couple of years when we started high school, we got to go to the same school again. You might think that we can become close again but it was not the case. We were busy with different things and I don't really interact with him because it is too awkward or something. He is a member of different clubs and the current student council vice president. He was also playing soccer and active member of theater club. Busy eh? I am not as busy as him but I've got things to do too. I'm a writer for the school publication. Next year, I'd be the editor-in-chief. Hopefully. It will be nice if I would be one so I can put it on my college application. So yeah, that is how I am connected with him.

I was still happy though that I still get to see him more often now even if we are not really close. I have more opportunities to ogle his perfect self. I was probably being biased in telling that he is perfect but c'mon give me a break. I like the dude. I was constantly dreaming about him and I being friends again and more than friends after that then get married then have a family then….. Well you already get the point. But seeing how popular and handsome he is, my chance was as little as a dust. Not to mention that he was being chased by pretty and gorgeous women inside and outside the campus. But then again, this was a free country and it is not illegal to dream.

The school was full of colorful decorations and signs. Today was the start of the foundation week so every clubs prepared something for it. I was now carefully avoiding some traps and making sure that I won't violate any of their rules so I wouldn't wind up in jail. I actually want to have fun this day.

"Bella!" my best friend Alice called me from the end of the corridor. She is with Jasper, her boyfriend. She was about to come to me but they are captured by the "JAIL GUARDS". I looked at the sign and it says "THIS CORRIDOR IS A NO SPEAKING ZONE". Guess I know why she was caught. Jasper refused to be away from her so he winded up on jail too. I walked away and proceed on walking towards our booth. We are actually hosting a book reading / film showing booth.

"Hey guys, how was it?" I asked.

"It's good. There are not much people in here. Maybe later when we start the movies they'll come." Angela, the current editor-in-chief told me. "Guess I can still handle this one. Ben is coming here so I won't be alone. Go on and enjoy the booths. Just come back before 1:30." She added.

True to her words, there are only few in here. I didn't want to get bored so I guess I could wander around the campus for a while. I could look for Edward…. Geez, I sounded like a stalker. But anyways, I didn't feel like staying here so I went out for a walk and see what's happening.

I circled the campus and tried different booths. I looked for Alice on the jail but the said that she was not allowed to go out until 10:30 am so I have no choice but to be alone. I decided to eat so I head to the cafeteria. It was full. Maybe because it was because it is one of the safest place now in the campus. Still few traps but it is safer that outside. Luckily there was one more table left. I sat down and ate my lunch. After I was done, I saw an angel walking towards me. I probably looked like a gaping fish right now.

" Hey Bella." OMG. I might pass out any moment.

"Hey, Edward." I answered after I have recovered from my brain freeze.

" Uhm, I hate to disturb you but you have to come with me," He said.

Oh my goodness. Am I dreaming? Why does he want me to come with him. Wait, is he asking me out? Gosh. Bella, Think. Bella.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you are sitting at the trap table. As a consequence, you have to sing in stage. That was what is indicated on the rule on that chair. You can verify what I'm telling on that sign." He pointed on the corner of the cafeteria.

"Huh?" I looked at it.

WHAT? Are you kidding me? Singing in front of the crowd! What a what! Now I'm officially freaking out. I never sang for a crowd before.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I'm just following orders." He apologized. I could see that he is sorry and they gave him no choice. I hate disappointing him.

"It is okay, Edward. It's not your fault." I smiled at him.

He lead me to the stage where the machine seemed to mock me. GRRR. Time for some humiliation.

"Oh, we got a victim eh?" Mike, the student council president said.

"Shut it, Mike." Edward snapped. Sometimes I wonder how Mike won as a president. I guess it was because of his popularity.

Mike just laughed and said "So tell me Bella, what you wanna sing?"

I think about it for a minute. But after a while, I have decided to sing a song that will somehow be perfect for us. I decided to sing Taylor Swift's Superstar. It was sort of my song for Edward. You know, it talks about a girl who is desperately in love with a superstar. Edward was not the literal superstar but he is kind of like that. He's a Star. So I'm gonna sing my heart out.

"Superstar by Taylor Swift." I told Mike.

"oh, okay. We have that. I'll introduce you now." He went to the center stage.

"uhm, can I just use a guitar? I wanna play it." I told Mike. Well, if I'm gonna be humiliated by my singing let's hope my guitar skills would save me.

"If that's what you want. Use that guitar." He pointed the guitar which Edward gets for me. Very gentleman.

"Okay. Attention everybody! We've got a new singer so listen up. She might be the next superstar. Well, kinda ironic because she's gonna sing Superstar by Taylor Swift. Here she is Isabella Swan of the junior class." Then he motioned me to come on the center. I am shaking badly and so nervous. Then I felt a hand on my shoulders.

"You can do it Bella. Good Luck" It was Edward. He gave me the microphone and smiled. I blushed and smiled back. "Thank you." I told him.

I walked to the center and the music starts. C'mon Bella, you better do well. Do not embarrass yourself in front of him. I am shaking but when I started playing the guitar, I eased a little bit. Music always has this effect on me. After the intro I started singing.

"_This __is __wrong __but__  
><em>_I __can't __help __but __feel __like__  
><em>_There __ain't __nothing __more __right __babe__  
><em>_Misty __morning __comes __again __and __I __can't__  
><em>_Help __but __wish __I __could __see __your __face__"_

I saw Edward and Mike go down the stage to watch me. They were now standing in front of the crowd. The moment my eyes met Edward's, I could see no one else. It was just me and him.

"_And __I __knew __from __the __first __note __played __I'd __be __breaking __all __my __rules __to __see __you__  
><em>_You __smile __that __beautiful __smile__  
><em>_And __all __the __girls __in __the __front __row __scream __your __name__"_

I didn't know what possessed me but I smiled a little at him then carry on singing while looking directly at him.

"_So __dim __that __spotlight, __tell __me __things __like__  
><em>_I __can't __take __my __eyes __off __of __you__  
><em>_I'm __no __one __special,__just __another __wide-eyed __girl__  
><em>_Who's __desperately __in __love __with __you__  
><em>_Give __me __a __photograph __to __hang __on __my __wall__…__.__"_

I intensely looked at his eyes to emphasize that he was the one that I was singing about…

"_Superstar__…__.__"_

He stared at me with wide eyes. He seemed to get my message. But I couldn't really read his expression. I blushed like tomato and turned the opposite way. It was hard but I managed. Barely.

"_Good __morning __loneliness__  
><em>_Comes __around __when __I'm __not __dreaming __about __you__  
><em>_When __my __world __wakes __up __today __you'll __be __in __another __town__  
><em>_And __I __knew __when __I __saw __your __face __I'd __be__  
><em>_Counting __down __the __ways __to __see __you__  
><em>_And __you __smile __that __beautiful __smile__  
><em>_And __all __the __girls __in __the __front __row __scream __your __name__  
><em>_So __dim __that __spotlight, __tell __me __things __like__  
><em>_I __can't __take __my __eyes __off __of __you__  
><em>_I'm __no __one __special, __just __another __wide-eyed __girl__  
><em>_Who's __desperately __in __love __with __you__  
><em>_Give __me __a __photograph __to __hang __on __my __wall_

_Superstar..__"_

Then I looked at him again. Well, not directly at him but on his direction.

"_You __played __in __bars,__you __play __guitar__  
><em>_And __I'm __invisible __and __everyone __knows __who __you __are__  
><em>_And __you'll __never __see, __you __sing __me __to __sleep__  
><em>_Every __night __from __the __radio_…"

Then I slowed down and started plucking the strings. I closed my eyes a little bit to feel the song and deliver it with emotion. It was like all the emotions I've been keeping all this time bursts out.

"_So __dim __that __spotlight, __tell __me __things __like__  
><em>_I __can't __take __my __eyes __off __of __you__  
><em>_I'm __no __one __special, __just __another __wide-eyed __girl__  
><em>_Who's __desperately __in __love __with __you__  
><em>_Give __me __a __photograph __to __hang __on __my __wall__  
><em>_Superstar__  
><em>_Sweet, __sweet __superstar__  
><em>_Superstar__"_

I let the last note ring then I opened my eyes. The crowd looked at me with wide eyes. Dang it. I just humiliated my self. My face felt hot. I felt like I had just confessed to David in front of the whole school. This was my first time singing in a big crowd and I sucked. Bella, cross out the superstar dream on your list. Not for you babe. I put the guitar aside and walked away. But then as I walked on the side of the stage I am startled at the large bang of applause. I stop and look at my schoolmates. They were cheering and clapping.

I could see Alice frantically waving and shouting in the crowd.

"THAT'S MY FRIEND! WOOOH!" Believe me it was a funny sight to see. Jasper was trying to calm her down but he's failing.

Then my eyes fixed on Edward. He was smiling at me then he signaled thumbs up. I was not comfortable with so much attention so I hurried down and ran to our booth. It was already time for us to start the film showing. We were featuring Twilight today.

"Bella." That's Alice.

"Hey Alice. Wanna watch?" I asked her.

"Yes please. Two tickets. And by the way you sing beautifully up there." She said to me. I blushed at her compliment.

"That's not true…." I told her.

"Yes, it is. You are very talented Nian." Jasper, the man of few words, told me. He rarely speaks so getting a compliment from him was surprising.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey, lady. I noticed that you were looking at someone while singing. And we ARE gonna talk about it later. We're gonna have a sleep over. I already asked your parents so there is no saying No to me. Alright." Alice said.

There's no point on arguing with her so I just nodded. Geez, as if she did not know about my little crush. I went inside to watch the movie too. I need a good distraction so I won't think about what I just did and smack my head on the wall. Not to mention that it Twilight was my favorite movie.

After the movie, my colleagues and I arranged the things on our booth then went home. Alice told me to just meet her in their house at 6:30 pm so I decided to go home first and get my things. I was on my way home when I saw SOMEONE leaning on his car that was parked beside me. At the top of that, he was looking at me. I slowly walked with my head down.

WHY did he have to park his car beside me today, of all days? At some point I have to raise my head because it would too obvious that I was avoiding his stare.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said with his perfect velvet voice.

"Hi." I shyly waved at him.

"You sing beautifully earlier. You are very talented. You should sing more often." He complimented. I blushed and turned my head down.

"Not really." I said.

"Yes, you are. Are you going home already?" He asked.

"Yes. You?" I asked back.

"Uhm, I heading home… But, I was actually waiting for you."

"Me? Why?" I curiously asked.

"ahh, do you have a minute? I just wanna talk to you." He said. Wait? Did I hear everything right? Did he just said that he wanted to talk to me?

Apparently my reply came too late. Sorry, my brain wasn't functioning well.

"OH, its okay if you don't have time. I completely understand. I mean you must be busy. We'll just talk some other time. Bye, Bella." Then he was retreating to his car. Drat it!

"WAIT!" I almost shouted. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm not really busy. I just…. Zone out." Nice Bella. Nice exposing the truth that you are weird.

"You must be exhausted it is a long day, after all." He said.

"No, I really am fine. Besides I want to know what you're going to say." I said.

He led me to the swing and we sat there in silence. I could almost visibly see and ice barrier that should be broken. It's a little awkward.

" Bella, ahm.. Do you remember when we were kids? We were playmates before." He asked me to break the ice.

"Of course I do." I smiled at him. "How could I not remember? You used to be my best friend." Opps, word vomit. I winced at the part USED TO BE.

"Yeah, I know. You know what?" he turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I wish that we were still best friends up to now. You know, because I really do miss hanging out with you. I always have a great time when I'm with you. I remember we used to play at our backyard." We smiled at the memories that we both have.

"Yeah, it was really nice." I miss you too. I added.

"On the other hand, I think it is better this way. At least it would only be less awkward now than if we are still best friends." He said.

BURN! Ouch. He didn't want to be my best friend? What the What? What is he talking about? I badly wanna cry and ran away from here. He seemed to read my expression.

"Oh, don't take me wrong. I'm not saying that I regretted being your friend. You are a wonderful person. Of course I wanna be with you." He stated. Now I was really confused.

"What do you mean then?" I asked.

"well, I know that this is kinda fast and I'm probably being straight forward but… when I said that it was gonna be awkward if we are still best friends, it is because I really do like you Bella. I have always like you since we were just kids but when I got back and met you again in freshmen year, you instantly captivated me in a different way. I've been hiding this all along and arguing that I just remembered you and probably missed you but it's not," He said. He was blushing and

WOAH. Am I hearing this right? Or am I being delusional? Did he just say that he likes me?

"So I think that it would be a little awkward if that was our case. But it is not. I am actually watching you from afar which sound very stalker-ish but its true. When I saw you singing earlier and you are looking at me made me feel like I should tell this to you now. It's now or never. Um, Bella… I..."He took a deep breath then looked at me. "Wouldyougooutwithme?"

"Huh?" I said. My slow brain didn't catch that.

"I said would you give me a chance and go out with me." I slowly said like he was talking to a child and looked expectantly at me.

YAY! He was asking me out! For real! Gosh! I'm doing a happy dance on my head now but my outer appearance would probably look like a gaping fish.

"Yes." I told him after a while.

"Huh?" Now it's his turn to say huh.

"Yes, I would love to," I smiled a very wide smile that can almost tear my face. He smiled too. His smiles that can make my knees turn into a Jell-o. He suddenly stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Oppss.. sorry. I'm just happy. Thanks for giving me a chance." He awkwardly said and released me. C'mon, I was enjoying the Hug! I just smiled at him. Then my phone rang.

"_**Bella, W**__**here **__**are**__**u? **__**I **__**called **__**at **__**your **__**house **__**and **__**ur **__**mom **__**said **__**ur **__**not **__**yet **__**home yet.**__**You **__**better **__**not **__**ditch **__**me **__**coz **__**you**__**'**__**ll **__**pay **__**for **__**it **__**:P **__**XOXO**__**-**__**Ali**__**"**_

Way to go for killing the moment my dear friend. If I didn't love this friend of mine I would really punch her or something.

"Do you need to go home now?" Edward asked.

"Um, sort of. I'm going to stay at Alice's house tonight." I said.

"Sorry for keeping you here. Anyways, I'll walk you to your car." He offered his hand which I took eagerly.

I really couldn't believe my luck today. It started out ugly and then it ends beautifully. Now I felt happy that I sort of confessed my feeling, though indirectly, to him. I was very happy that it was reciprocated.

We were at our cars by now and he released his hole on my hand.

"Guess I have to go now." I told him.

"Yeah me, too. But before you go… Do you mind if I pick you out tomorrow morning and ride with me to school?" He stroked a strand of my hair and fixed it by putting it at the back of my ear.

"Of course I don't mind. I'd like to. Thanks." I said. Then I opened my car door. But before I entered I hugged him.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." I said to Edward. He hugged be back and said goodbye. I released him and smiled which he returned with a warm smile.

I went in to my car and drove home. I looked at my side mirror so I could see him retreat in his car. He gracefully went in and I could see that he was smiling.

I drove home with a very goofy smile plastered on my face. I have a feeling that this will not be the last day that I'll be wearing this kind of smile. I did a good choice for singing my heart out.

**AN:that's it!Woooh..Thanks for the way did you know that a review can fuel a writer's creative mind? So, I would like to ask for one Review. But you could REVIEW REVIEW. Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. .haha.. THANKYOU!**


End file.
